1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and particularly to a heat dissipation device with wire collection structures to fix and protect wires of the heat dissipation device and an electronic device in which the heat dissipation device is received.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers have become a common tool used almost everyday in most homes. The computer not only makes previously complicated tasks relatively simple, but also allows people to do things previously considered impossibly complex or difficult or simply too time-consuming. In modern life, computers are playing a more and more important role. For business people required to work or speak away from their offices, notebook computers are becoming common tools because notebook computers are convenient to take out of the office and use. As notebook computers have become more powerful, they generate much more heat and have a higher internal temperature. High internal temperatures damage the electrical and electronic components of the notebook computers. Therefore, it is absolutely necessary to provide heat dissipation devices for proper cooling of the notebook computers.
As a result of the intense price competition among the computer manufacturers, the computer manufacturers are motivated to reduce the bill of materials of computers, for example reducing the price of heat dissipation devices, enabling higher profit. This puts a great pressure on heat dissipation device manufacturers. As a countermeasure, the heat dissipation device manufacturers try to increase additional functions of heat dissipation devices so as to help the computer manufacturers to enhance competitiveness.
Furthermore, each computer includes a plurality of electronic components having wires, which are needed to be fixed in orderly formation. It is desirable to provide a wire collection structure to fix these wires in low cost.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which has an additional function of fixing and protecting wires of an electronic device in which the heat dissipation device is received